rise of the ice kingdom
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: when the Lich makes a different wish the affect of the monkeys paw takes full effect. Evil Finn. Finn x ice queen.


**Yea so as said this is gonna be an evil Finn fic. He won't be doing really dark stuff but he's not going to be merciful and maybe slightly insane.**

 **As also said it is going to be strictly Finn x Ice queen (unless someone reviews a VERY good reason to add someone else)**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/monster speaking"** " _ **demon/monster thinking"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack all that shit belongs to whoever it belongs to.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **Prismo dimension**

" **Wishmaster I demand a wish!"** the newly reincarnated Lich said. Using the body of a dead warrior giving him a new wish because he was in a new body.

"Well. I guess you are in a different body. So what's your wish?" the wishmaster said thinking about it.

" **I wish that Finn the human would rise up and destroy the world!"** the Lich said. If Finn was gone and even helped him his victory would be assured. That damned human always found a way to stop him. Well not today.

"Very well. But if you are doing a wish this big and are bending the rules. Your life is forfeit." Prismo said smugly.

" **Wait wha-!"** the Lich managed to say before Prismo erased his existence.

"Hahaha. Sucker." Prismo said granting the wish. He had to due to the his buddy Jake should be able to stop him right. Right?

 **Ice kingdom**

Ice king was planning another kidnapping when a portal opened the very force of rip in space knocked the ice king out as well as knocking his crown to the entrance of the portal.

Out walked a mature female. She had blue skin,long flowing white hair, an elegant blue,regal looking dress, some strange long eyelashes, some sharp teeth and to finish it a golden tiara that gave off a feeling of coldness.

" _Hmm strange. Why do I have a need to go to the tomboys place."_ the Ice queen thought. " _What a crown. It's almost like mine. If I can give this to a hot prince he would see my way of thinking."_ the queen thought,smirking mischievously.

The queen picked up the crown and using the powers he had crown her tiara she flew to the treehouse. But not before looking at the uncounshuse ice king and voicing her thoughts of him. "Ew." the queen said looking at her male counterpart.

 **The treehouse**

" _Now why do I want to see that tomboy so much?"_ the queen thought flying to the bedroom window.

Inside she saw a male in abear hat in some red pajamas with a note next to him saying.

"Sorry Finn went to spend night with Lady she missed me after that week camping trip we had."

" _What the? Of course that's why there is this crown I must have hopped dimensions. Here everybody must have switched gender so this is a male version of that man stealing tomboy."_ the queen thought fingering her current situation out.

" _ **. .ice."**_ her tiara told her.

" _Of course if I give him this crown he will be the new ice prince and because of this baby will want me to be his lover."_ the queen thought looking at the crown in her hands that agreed with the tiara with the strange humming it created. **(I don't know how the king/prince thing works but in this it is due to your age or age you look in PB's case)**

The ice queen slowly opened the window and she placed the crown on the boys head.

The crown then dissolved into icy dust and the boys (most likely named Finn because of the note) hat turned to ice and shattered and his short blonde hair turned an icy white and a thorn on his hand turned an icy white was well.

The queen then flew away letting the crown do it's part. **(you just got monkey pawed)**

 **With the lich**

The evil monster was currently floating in an endless void of black unmoving and EXTREMELY bored.

"Hey buddy I got you a gift." Prismo said showing up and placing a looping tape player it then started to play.

 **(walking dead fans will love** **703 Easy Street by The Collapsable Hearts Club ,which I don't own)**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

 **The next day at the treehouse**

"Wha." Finn said waking up to find a white bit of hair in his face. "It looking snowy. Sweet." he said getting up. He read the note and made himself some normal pancakes because he was not as good at cooking as jake.

"Now to see my lady." Finn said making himself a pair of ice wings and flying a high speed towards the ice kingdom

 **Ice kingdom**

"Baby. you around." Finn called. Causing the ice queen to come around the corner only in a towel showing off her great body much more then the dress did.

"How are you feeling sexy?" the sexy ice women asked wrapping her arms around the new ice prince.

"Cool." **(that's right,I went there)** Finn said before they kissed. **(btw Finn is 17 so it's legal)**

 **Three months later**

It was 3 months today when Finn the human went missing they searched high and low. But never found him they never checked the ice kingdom because one, why would Finn go there and two if ice king did capture him he would brag about it and they have not seen ice king either most likely the crown talking to him again.

 **the ice kingdom**

"Hey sexy,we need to get up." the new Finn said he his hair was now slightly longer and his eyes were now blue. He was currently topless in bed with his lady and was nudging her slightly awake.

"Hmmmm five more hours,your so nice to sleep on." Ice queen said hugging her boyfriend closer.

" _ **.lazy."**_ the tiara said making her pout as she got up.

It had been a long time since the tiara ordered her around the last time was.

 **Flashback 3 months ago**

The ice king woke up to find what seemed to be a female version of him looking strangely like the ice queen in his fanfiction. And Finn but he looked colder in those eyes and slightly evil.

"Wa-whats going on? The ice king said standing up.

"Oh it's you." ice queen said looking down on her male counterpart, angry that he was interrupting her time with the hot new ice prince that,from the passion in that kiss,seemed to have a thing for her.

"H-hey where's my crown?" Ice king said scrabbling around looking for the source of his powers.

" **KILL! .NOW!"** the tiara ordered.

"Well the crown is now a part of Finn here and both my tiara and the crown don't need you anymore." Ice queen said socking Ice king before she froze him. His final words being. "I'm sorry Marcy. Betty." Simon said before his whole body and the single tear that was shed.

The queen smirked cruelly and walked back to Finn the tiara creating a portal itself sending the frozen ice king glob knows were.

"Now where were we." Finn said smirking just as cruelly then kissing her.

 **End flashback**

Neither of them knew were the frozen ice king was. He was useless without the crown anyway.

Hey come on get showered and dressed he got stuff to do." Finn said going to get get a shower with his girlfriend following him in,insuring a large ammount of making out in the shower.

 **Back with the lich**

The lich was currently in a fetal position and was crying.

"Hey buddie." Prismo said as he turned the volume up.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **Marceline's concert**

"This is a song devoted to a friend." Marceline said **(insert sad song about missing someone)**

"Now who said I was gone." Finn said flying over the audience shocking everybody by his appearance.

He was currently wearing a icy blue shirt with a white hood. He had blue jeans and some blue shoes from before the mushroom war called 'converse' he was flying with his wings and had a smirk on his face at the shock he caused the people here.

"F-f-finn?" Marceline asked looking at the ice prince.

"Sup marcy hope you don't mind if a freeze everything here! HAHAHAHA!" Finn said laughing madly. "What the hell happened?!" the vampire queen. Shouted at her friend. **(she is in her red and black striped shirt look, like when her dad first showed up)**

"Well lets just say a very beautiful women gifted me a crown." Finn said smiling wider at the shock on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SIMON!" Marceline raged at the crown influenced Finn.

"We just froze his fat ass and teleported him to and random location." Finn said truthfully.

"We?" Marceline said.

"Ah yes allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend and also the most sexy person I know. Simona. Aka the ice queen." **(Simona is the italian,feminine variant of the name Simon)** Finn said as a harsh icy wind blew through.

When it cleared all the random people who were there to attend Macy's concert were all frozen and standing on top of an ice pillar was the ice queen herself. She bowed causing Finn to clap comically at the display.

"Oncore, oncore." Finn said smirking and still clapping.

Marceline then flipped her guitar around pointing the axe part towards Finn as she charged him only for a white version of the grass sword to easily block her strike.

"You know he cried as we froze him." Finn said mockingly further pissing off Marceline.

"I'm going to fucking kill you then your ice whore!" Marceline said.

" _ **. .KILL.**_ _ **KILL!**_ " the crown implanted in Finn body shouted to him.

"I was planing on turning you into an ice pop like we did that fat,princess stealing mad man. But now. You **DIE!** " Finn shouted making one of his wings stab Marceline in her dominant shoulder. Causing her to grunt in pain. Finn then made the wing go deeping twisting and turning all the while.

"Sucks for *grunt* you, you got no stake you can't kill me. And i'm going to hunt you to the ends of this dimension and the next!" Marceline said smugly.

"K bored now." Finn said smirking as he plunged the frozen grass sword into her heart and made wood grown from the blade stabbing her the vampire as she turned to dust.

"You baster-." Marceline said before she fully disappeared.

Behind a tree looking at the death of the vampire was Betty. She was crying over the vampire's death. She knew that Simon treated her like the child they wanted to have.

" _I got to find Simon. He may know a way to stop the crown."_ Betty thought before she used her magic to teleport away from the crazy ice duo.

"You know I can defend my own honor." Simona said to Finn pouting.

"I know. But the frost demanded it." Finn said holding his queen close.

 **Ok done i'm juggling a lot of stuff so update time on this will be don't complain about char death.**


End file.
